The Wiggles Australia Day Concert Special/Gallery
Gallery Screencaptures File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)openingsequence1.png|Wiggle House File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)openingsequence2.png|The Wiggles Logo File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)titlecard.png|Title card File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)openingsequence3.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial1.png|The audience File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial2.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial3.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial4.png|The Wiggles File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial5.png|Jeff, Anthony, and Sam File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial6.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial7.png|Jeff sleeping File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial8.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial9.png|Jeff waking up File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial10.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial11.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial12.png|The audience File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial13.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial14.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial15.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial16.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial17.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial18.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial19.png|Murray, Jeff, and Anthony File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial20.png|Jeff File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial21.png|Anthony File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial22.png|Sam and Anthony File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial23.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial24.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial25.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial26.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial27.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial28.png|Murray File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial29.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial30.png|Anthony and Jeff File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial31.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial32.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial33.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial34.png|Sam File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial35.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial36.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial37.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial38.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial39.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial40.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial41.png|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial42.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial43.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial44.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial45.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial46.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial47.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial48.png|Murray playing the red Maton acoustic guitar File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial49.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial50.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial51.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial52.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial53.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial54.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial55.png|Jeff sleeping File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial56.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial57.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial58.png|Jeff and Sam File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial59.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial60.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial61.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial62.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial63.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial64.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial65.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial66.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial67.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial68.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial69.png|Jeff, Anthony, and Ringo File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial70.png|The Wiggles and Ringo File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial71.png|Sam, Ringo, and Jeff File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial72.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial73.png|Ringo and Jeff File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial74.png|Ringo, Anthony, Murray, and Sam File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial75.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial76.png|Ringo File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial77.png|The Wiggles, Ringo, Captain, and Karl File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial78.png|Captain, Karl, and Ringo File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial79.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial80.png|Captain and Karl File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial81.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial82.png|"Hot Poppin' Popcorn" File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial83.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial84.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial85.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial86.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial87.png|Captain File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial88.png|Ringo and Sam File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial89.png|Jeff, Captain, and Anthony File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial90.png|Anthony, Captain, Ringo, and Murray File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial91.png|Anthony, Captain, Ringo, Murray, and Sam File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial92.png|Captain, Ringo, and Murray File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial93.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial94.png|Dorothy and Captain File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial95.png|Anthony, Henry, Dorothy, Captain, Ringo, and Sam File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial96.png|Henry and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial97.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial98.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial99.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial100.png|Henry, Murray, Dorothy, and Captain File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial101.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial102.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial103.png|Henry, Captain, and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial104.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial105.png|Henry, Sam, Anthony, and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial106.png|Jeff, Wags, Anthony, Captain, Sam and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial107.png|Henry, Jeff, Anthony, and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial108.png|Anthony and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial109.png|Anthony, Henry, Dorothy, and Wags File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial110.png|Anthony, Henry, Dorothy, Wags, and Sam File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial111.png|Dorothy, Wags, and Sam File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial112.png|Henry, Anthony, and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial113.png|Jeff, Anthony, Henry, and Murray File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial114.png|Murray and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial115.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial116.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial117.png|The Wiggly Group File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial118.png|"Getting Strong!" File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial119.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial120.png|Sam, Henry, and Captain File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial121.png|Sam's feet File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial122.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial123.png|Jeff, Dorothy, Anthony, Wags, Sam, and Captain File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial124.png|Dorothy, Anthony, and Sam File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial125.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial126.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial127.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial128.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial129.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial130.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial131.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial132.png|Captain's feet File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial133.png|Captain File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial134.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial135.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial136.png|Murray, Henry, and Jeff File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial137.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial138.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial139.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial140.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial141.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial142.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial143.png|Wags and Sam File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial144.png|Dorothy and Wags File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial145.png|Anthony, Wags, and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial146.png|Jeff, Henry, Anthony, Wags, and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial147.png|Sam and Captain File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial148.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial149.png|Henry, Wags, Anthony, Murray, and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial150.png|Anthony, Dorothy, and Murray File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial151.png|Sam, Captain, and Murray File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial152.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial153.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial154.png|Henry, Wags, Anthony, and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial155.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial156.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial157.png|Anthony, Sam, and Murray File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial158.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial159.png|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial160.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial161.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial162.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial163.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial164.png|Anthony and Murray File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial165.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial166.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial167.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial168.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial169.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial170.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial171.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial172.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial173.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial174.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial175.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial176.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial177.png|Anthony, Jeff, Sam, and Henry File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial178.png|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial179.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial180.png|Anthony, Henry, Sam, and Murray File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial181.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial182.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial183.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial184.png|Anthony and Henry File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial185.png|Henry and Sam File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial186.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial187.png|The Wiggles and Henry File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial188.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial189.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial190.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial191.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial192.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial193.png|Anthony, Henry, Sam, and Murray File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial194.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial195.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial196.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial197.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial198.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial199.png|Anthony, Henry, and Sam File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial200.png|Jeff, Anthony, and Henry File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial201.png|Henry, Sam, and Murray File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial202.png|Murray playing the red Fender Jazzmaster guitar File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial203.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial204.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial205.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial206.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial207.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial208.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and Ringo File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial209.png|Sam and Ringo File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial210.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial211.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial212.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial213.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial214.png|"The Monkey Dance" File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial215.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial216.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial217.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial218.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial219.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial220.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial221.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial222.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial223.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial224.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial225.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial226.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial227.png|Captain, Anthony, and Murray File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial228.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial229.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial230.png|Jeff, Sam, Ringo, and Anthony File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial231.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial232.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial233.png|Ringo, Sam, Anthony, Captain, and Murray File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial234.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial235.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial236.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial237.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial238.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial239.png|Anthony and Ringo File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial240.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial241.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial242.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial243.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial244.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial245.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial246.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial247.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial248.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial249.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial250.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial251.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial252.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial253.png|"Follow The Leader" File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial254.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial255.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial256.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial257.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial258.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial259.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial260.png|Dorothy and Ringo File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial261.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial262.png|Ringo, Dorothy, and Anthony File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial263.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial264.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial265.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial266.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial267.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial268.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial269.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial270.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial271.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial272.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial273.png|Jeff and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial274.png|Dorothy File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial275.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial276.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial277.png|Jeff, Sam, Dorothy, and Captain File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial278.png|Sam and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial279.png|Jeff, Sam, Dorothy, and Captain File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial280.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial281.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial282.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial283.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial284.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial285.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial286.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial287.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial288.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial289.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial290.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial291.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial292.png|"I love roses." File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial293.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial294.png|"I love to." File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial295.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial296.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial297.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial298.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial299.png|Jeff, Anthony, Dorothy, and Sam File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial300.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial301.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial302.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial303.png|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial304.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial305.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial306.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial307.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial308.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial309.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial310.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial311.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial312.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial313.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial314.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial315.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial316.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial317.png|Jeff, Anthony, and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial318.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial319.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial320.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial321.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial322.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial323.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial324.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial325.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial326.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial327.png|Jeff, Ringo, Captain, Sam, and Anthony File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial328.png|Ringo, Captain, and Sam File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial329.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial330.png|Ringo and Captain File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial331.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial332.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial333.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial334.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial335.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial336.png|"Dr. Knickerbocker" File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial337.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial338.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial339.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial340.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial341.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial342.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial343.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial344.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial345.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial346.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial347.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial348.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial349.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial350.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial351.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial352.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial353.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial354.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial355.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial356.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial357.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial358.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial359.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial360.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial361.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial362.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial363.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial364.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial365.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial366.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial367.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial368.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial369.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial370.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial371.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial372.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial373.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial374.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial375.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial376.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial377.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial378.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial379.png|Jeff and Wags File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial380.png|Ringo, Wags, and Anthony File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial381.png|Wags, Captain, and Sam File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial382.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial383.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial384.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial385.png|"Wave To Wags" File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial386.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial387.png|Anthony, Wags, and Captain File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial388.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial389.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial390.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial391.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial392.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial393.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial394.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial395.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial396.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial397.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial398.png|Wags File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial399.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial400.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial401.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial402.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial403.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial404.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial405.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial406.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial407.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial408.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial409.png|Anthony and Wags File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial410.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial411.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial412.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial413.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial414.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial415.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial416.png|Sam in a melon suit File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial417.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial418.png|Jeff and Captain File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial419.png|Jeff in a grape suit File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial420.png|Anthony in a blueberry suit File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial421.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial422.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial423.png|Anthony playing the red Maton acoustic guitar File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial424.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial425.png|Murray in a banana suit File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial426.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial427.png|Jeff, Al, and Sam File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial428.png|Al Roker in a grape suit File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial429.png|Al and Anthony File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial430.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial431.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial432.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial433.png|"Fruit Salad" File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial434.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial435.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial436.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial437.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial438.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial439.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial440.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial441.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial442.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial443.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial444.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial445.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial446.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial447.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial448.png|Al and Captain File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial449.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial450.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial451.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial452.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial453.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial454.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial455.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial456.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial457.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial458.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial459.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial460.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial461.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial462.png|Murray and Al File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial463.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial464.png|Jeff playing the key-tar File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial465.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial466.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial467.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial468.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial469.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial470.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial471.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial472.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial473.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial474.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial475.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial476.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial477.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial478.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial479.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial480.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial481.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial482.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial483.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial484.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial485.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial486.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial487.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial488.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial489.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial490.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial491.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial492.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial493.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial494.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial495.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial496.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial497.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial498.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial499.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial500.png|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial501.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial502.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial503.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial504.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial505.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial506.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial507.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial508.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial509.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial510.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial511.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial512.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial513.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial514.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial515.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial516.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial517.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial518.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial519.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial520.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial521.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial522.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial523.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial524.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial525.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial526.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial527.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial528.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial529.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial530.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial531.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial532.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial533.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial534.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial535.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial536.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial537.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial538.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial539.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial540.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial541.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial542.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial543.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial544.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial545.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial546.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial547.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial548.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial549.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial550.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial551.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial552.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial553.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial554.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial555.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial556.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial557.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial558.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial559.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial560.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial561.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial562.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial563.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial564.png|"Sing With Me" File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial565.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial566.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial567.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial568.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial569.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial570.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial571.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial572.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial573.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial574.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial575.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial576.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial577.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial578.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial579.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial580.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial581.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial582.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial583.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial584.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial585.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial586.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial587.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial588.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial589.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial590.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial591.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial592.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial593.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial594.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial595.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial596.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial597.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial598.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial599.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial600.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial601.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial602.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial603.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial604.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial605.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial606.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial607.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial608.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial609.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial610.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial611.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial612.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial613.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial614.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial615.png|Captain, Ringo, and Sam File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial616.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial617.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial618.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial619.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial620.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial621.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial622.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial623.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial624.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial625.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial626.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial627.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial628.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial629.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial630.png|Anthony, Ringo, and Sam File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial631.png|The Wiggly Group and Al Roker File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial632.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial633.png|Wags, Al, and Anthony File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial634.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial635.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial636.png|The Wiggly Group File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial637.png|Al Roker File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial638.png|Jeff, Wags, Al, Anthony, Ringo, and Henry File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial639.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial640.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial641.png File:TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial642.png File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)643.png File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)644.png File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)645.png File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)646.png File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)647.png File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)648.png File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)649.png File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)650.png File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)651.png|Captain, Jeff, Wags, and Al File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)652.png File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)653.png|Al, Ringo, Anthony, and Henry File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)654.png File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)655.png|"Whoo!" File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)656.png File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)657.png File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)658.png|Anthony, Henry, Murray, and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)659.png|Al, Anthony, and Ringo File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)660.png|Ringo, Henry, Murray, and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)661.png|Ringo, Henry, Dorothy, Murray, and Sam File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)662.png|Jeff, Wags, Anthony, and Al File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)663.png|Ringo, Dorothy, and Henry File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)664.png|Wags, Dorothy, Al, and Anthony File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)665.png|Wags, Al, Anthony, and Henry File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)666.png|Wags, Anthony, and Ringo File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)667.png File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)668.png File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)669.png|Jeff, Al, and Anthony File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)670.png|Jeff, Al, Anthony, and Sam File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)671.png|The Wiggles and Al bowing File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)672.png|The Wiggles and Al File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)673.png|Captain and the audience File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)674.png|Al, Anthony, Sam, and Murray File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)675.png File:TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)676.png Bonus Content JuliaGiliard.jpg|Julia Giliard in bonus clip TheWiggles'AustraliaDayInterview.jpg|The Wiggles in their Australia Day interview Promo Pictures TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles' logo in promo picture TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and Karl practicing their hand stands. TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture3.jpg|Group huddle to discuss the performance. ParliamentHouse,Canberra.jpg|Parliament House Canberra TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture5.jpg|The stage TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture6.jpg|Something doesn't sound quite right to Jeff. TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture7.jpg|Testing out the bounce mat...yep...it works! TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture8.jpg|Testing out the bounce mat...yep...it works! TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture9.jpg|Sam, Murray, Anthony and Brad on stage going through the steps. TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture10.jpg|Silhouettes with Parliament House Canberra in the background. TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture11.jpg|Paul, Anthony, Jeff and Simon on stage rehearsing. TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony in his berry-nice suit! SamMoranandAlRoker.jpg|Sam and Al Roker in the Big Red Car TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture14.jpg|Australians ready to party...and wiggle of course! TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture15.jpg|Anthony and Jeff pose with the Chooky Dancers from Elcho Island, who also performed at the Australia Day concert. TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-AustraliaDayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in promo picture TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-AustraliaDayPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in promo picture #2 TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-AustraliaDayPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in promo picture #3 TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-AustraliaDayPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in promo picture #4 TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture16.jpg|Sam in promo picture Rock-A-ByeYourBear-AustraliaDayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture17.jpg|Jeff sleeping in promo picture HotPoppin'Popcorn-AustraliaDayPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture of "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" HotPoppin'Popcorn-AustraliaDayPromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur and Henry the Octopus in promo picture of "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" GettingStrong-AustraliaDayPromoPicture.jpg|Muscly Murray in promo picture of "Getting Strong" JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-AustraliaDayPromoPicture.jpg|Sam singing "Joannie Works With One Hammer" in promo picture JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-AustraliaDayPromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and Murray in promo picture TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture18.jpg|Murray playing his guitar in promo picture MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-AustraliaDayPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and Henry the Octopus in promo picture of "Move Your Arms Like Henry" TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture19.jpg|Murray playing acoustic guitar in promo picture WaveToWags-AustraliaDayPromoPicture.jpg|Wags completing the pyramid in promo picture of "Wave To Wags" FruitSalad-AustraliaDayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles perform "Fruit Salad" with Al Roker in a grape outfit! TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture20.jpg|Anthony, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture21.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker in promo picture TheWigglesandJuliaGiliard.jpg|The Wiggles and Julia Gillard TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture23.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Julia Gillard and Tim Mathieson in promo picture TheWigglesinCanberra.jpg|The Wiggles in Canberra holding Australia flags TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture31.jpg|Concert stage TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture24.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car and the audience TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-AustraliaDayPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture25.JPG|The audience TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture26.jpg|The Wiggles and the audience TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture27.JPG|The camera crew TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture28.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture29.jpg|"Dr. Knickerbocker" TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert-PromoPicture30.JPG|Al Roker File:PaulFieldandJuliaGiliard.jpg|Paul and Julia Giliard Category:Galleries Category:Concert Galleries Category:Special Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2011